Mash and Smash
Mash and Smash are animatronic, twin, two headed dragons. They are yellow with red highlights across their chest, ribs, neck, and back. Any feedback on this character is encouraged and appreciated! "Hey, um, did they tell you about "Mash and Smash" yet? No? Oh, they're really aggressive... perhaps the most out of all the animatronics..." ''Phone Guy introducing Mash and Smash to YOU. That's right. YOU. Phonecall(Canon) "Hello? Helloooo? Oh, hey. So tonight they'll be two more animatronics, but their on the same body. You got Mash and Smash. Apparently the kids have never really liked them for being too big, thinking he's terrifying while really their supposed to be really nice! I mean, they might not be now, jealousy and all, Danny Phanto pretty much took their place as "favorite". Soo yeah. They can split into two, so you may wanna be extra careful when you see one half of them. Oh yeah, Smash has the red head and Mash has the yellow one. Smash can actually ''come through your doors, so if you hear his clanging when he moves, just keep on your door light until he leaves, he doesn't really like light... So umm, good luck, c'ya tomorrow. Phonecall(Fanon AKA Anthony Miller) "Hey man, whats up. It's Anthony again. So, night two, great job, whatever. Tonight you're facing Mash and Smash, they'll be probably the most active out of the rest. So Smash is the red head and Mash is the yellow one. I really don't know the story behind this one, they don't really tell you what happens during working hours... but what I do know is the kids don't like them much. I brought my son there once and he thought they were... too scary. I ain't got a problem with them, but apparently they like Danny Phanto more. But they can split in two, don't ask why, I got no idea, so double trouble, huh! *laughs awkwardly* *clears throat* Oh yeah, one more thing. Smash can actually come through your door, but only when he's split in two, so yeah. If you hear him coming, just keep your door lights on until he leaves. So, thats pretty much it, i'll cya tomorrow, good luck and all that crap. G'night." Mash's Personality Mash isn't exactly friendly, he doesn't like to fight either. Mash might get into fights with Smash every now and then, but they are okay. Mash is very creepy, without trying to be. The things he says are very weird and cryptic, stuff like "A shy lion will not attack an aggressive rat". He'll say things most people won't know what they mean, and he'll talk in riddles a lot. He also loves to torment the night guards, as well as Smash. Smash's Personality Smash is incredibly aggressive, and probably the most determine to get the night guards out of the entire wiki. So much so, he will literally smash(pun not intended) through the door. When he does this, its an automatic game over, and when he smashes through the door his hand reaches up to your face as the jumpscare happens, similar to Old Bonnie in FNAF 2, except whats happening is he's choking you, instead of putting you in the suit like their supposed to do, so when you lose by Smash you get a different game over screen, which is a picture of grave, the epitaph reading "Game Over". This is due to Smash and how aggressive he is, only wishing to kill you instead of stuffing you inside the suit. Behavior Mash and Smash will start in the Parts and Service room in FNAF 2, but in FNAF 1 they would spawn Backstage. Most commonly, they will move to the Dining Area next, and then the West Hall in FNAF 1. In FNAF 2, they would move from the Parts and Service room to the Party Room 1 cam, to the Main Hall. If they are split in two, they can go through vents. Appearance(Split in two) When split in two, both of the twins have one leg and one arm, and they make clanging sounds when they move due to jumping on the foot. This is an easy way to detect Smash when he's coming to come through the door. They look the same otherwise. Appearance(Normal) Mash and Smash when jointed together as one is a large yellow dragon with two heads, one, being Smash, having the top of his head be red. Mash is normal, with the yellow head and red going down their neck to their tail(which is about a 2 feet long). They have red stripes going down their ribs and stomach. Voice Actor His creator, Rage the Hedgehog, has given them a voice. A Demo is coming soon. Quotes ''"They don't care about anything, really. Quite vicious." ''Anthony Miller ''"You have never known pain... until now..." ''Smash's signature quote, sometimes changed to "You will (finally) know pain!". ... Maybe more? Category:Males Category:Male Animatronics BackstoryCategory:Animatronics Mash and Smash were created because they wanted to make a bigger animatronic, but they stretched them out a bit, making them the tallest out of the animatronics, 8'2" to be exact. They have to duck to get through some of the rooms, so naturally, kids weren't huge fans of them because of how scary they seemed to be. Then, Danny Phanto was made. The kids were all of him and the rest of the Fazbear gang. This led to Mash and Smash being scrapped(in the soon to come FNAF 3). Mash and Smash are very jealous, giving them lots and lots of aggression. Mash and Smash now do anything to destroy the business out of jealousy. Category:Characters Theme SongCategory:Animatronics Counting Bodies Like Sheep To The Rhythm Of The War Drums - A Perfect Circle Why you may ask? Simply because of how aggressive and creepy it sounds. the video is right here.